Como Debe Sentirse
by Kiruru
Summary: ¡Que acto tan desconsiderado! ¡Es increible que haya hecho semejante cosa! ¿Desde cuándo soy tan impulsivo? ¿Desde cuándo esto es así? ¿Cuándo comenzó esto que no me di cuenta? Tal vez todo comenzó con lo de Brainy o tal vez cuando decidimos emprender este viaje, quizás haya ocurrido un tiempo atras o quizas... Mucho tiempo atrás. ArnoldXHelga leve GerandxPhoebe COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

Hola Amigos HA fans! les dejo mi pequeña historia narrada desde esa extraña cabeza de balón... espero que la disfruten

obviamente HeyAnold no me pertenece, yo solo escribo las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza.

o-o

Capitulo 01

¡Que acto tan desconsiderado!

¡Es increible que haya hecho semejante cosa! ¿Desde cuándo soy tan impulsivo? ¿Desde cuándo esto es así? ¿Cuándo comenzó esto que no me di cuenta?

Tal vez todo comenzó con lo de Brainy o tal vez cuando decidimos emprender este viaje, quizás haya ocurrido un tiempo atras o quizas... Mucho tiempo atrás.

El primer acontecimiento que puedo recordar es mi primer dia de escuela, el kinder, un maravilloso momento en la vida donde todos son felices, se llevan bien, todos son amigos.. Bueno, tal vez no todos.

Ahí estaba ella siempre siendo la excepción a la regla. Helga G. Pataki una niña a la cual escolté a la puerta con un paraguas porque parecía estar sola y mojada. Parecía incluso triste ¡Y una niña como ella no merecía sentirse así!

Llevaba un moño rosa y ropa rosa también , se veía muy femenina. ¡Nunca esperé que reaccionara de esa manera!

Cuando el niño grande le quitó las galletas, realmente me puse muy triste, ¡No quería ver a esa niña llorar! Así que le di mis galletas para mantener su sonrisa y resultó... Pero solo duro unos segundos el niño se burló de ella por alguna razón, lo empujo y lo amenazó.

¡No podía creerlo!

Luego de eso jamás paró.

Cada día esa niña parecía ser más bravucona, incluso con el tiempo comenzó a serlo también conmigo.

Cuando comenzamos primer grado recuerdo muy bien el día de San Valentín. Todas las niñas del salon me dieron dulces y obsequios, todos parecían divertirse mucho, excepto, obviamente la niña del moño rosa. Ella parecía muy nerviosa, abría y cerraba un cuaderno todo el tiempo.

Entonces fui a hablar con ella para saber qué le ocurría. Cuando me acerqué se puso totalmente pálida y me dio la impresión de que estaba por llorar, pero de repente las niñas comenzaron a reírse de ella por algo que no comprendí. Ella se puso totalmente roja de furia, se paró golpeando su pupitre y me gritó.

"¿Qué estás mirando tú ~~ tú cabeza de balón?"

Luego me empujó y caí al suelo.

No entendía que había hecho para que se enojara conmigo, pero al parecer debió haber sido algo muy malo porque jamás paro.

Desde ese momento cada vez q se dirigía a mi era a través de un insulto, sobrenombre u ofensa de algún tipo.

Me sentí realmente mal en ese momento, por más que traté y traté, cada vez q me acercaba parecía que esa coraza ruda que la envolvía se hacía más y más densa.

Con el pasar de las semanas dejé de intentarlo, sentí que estaba haciendo algo que la dañaba de alguna forma así que lentamente me fui distanciando de ella.

Posiblemente eso era lo que quería porque en cuanto comenzamos a tener esta distancia ella empezó a agredirme mas y mas pegando goma de mascar en mi cabello, tirándome bolitas de papel durante la clase (también fuera de clase) y burlándose de mí de mil maneras diferentes.

¡Nunca pude descubrir qué fue lo que hice mal! Eso me exasperaba en un principio, pero con los años simplemente me di cuenta que ella me odiaba.

¡Y aun asi simplemente no podía ignorarla!

Esa chica era para mí, un misterio envuelto en un enigma.

Me insultaba, me gritaba y me empujaba pero cada vez que lo hacía miraba sus ojos y sentía que algo no estaba bien, dirán que estoy loco pero sentía algo que me paralizaba el alma.

—Ayuda.

Sentia que sus ojos me pedían que la ayudara y todo el mundo sabe que no puedo resistirme a ayudar siempre que puedo, pero realmente nunca supe cómo ayudar a esa niña.

Sin embargo, ella siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesité. Yo intentaba ayudarla pero siempre era ella la que terminaba ayudándome.

Qué irónica esta vida.

Mi bravucona personal (a esta altura ya podía ser descripta de esta manera) siempre terminaba ayudándome, estando ahí para mí en los momentos más difíciles.

Nunca supe por qué pero sabía que siempre podía contar con ella, sabía que escondía algo más detrás de toda esa rabia.

Algo indescifrable para mi ¡Eso me estaba volviendo totalmente loco!

Por eso mismo a los 9 años, ese mundo que había logrado construir donde ella era un enigma que me odiaba con ojos tristes, pero me ayudaba por razones de propia conveniencia y/o casualidad, se terminó de volver un completo caos. Se derrumbó completamente cuando tras salvar el vecindario ¡Ella resultó ser voz ronca! ¡Quien me había ayudado todo ese tiempo a rescatar a nuestro vecindario!

¡Esto no podía ser posible!

¿Que ganaba ella? Tuve que preguntar... ¡¿Por qué tuve que preguntar?! ¡E insistir! ¿Qué era lo que quería saber? Mis palabras salían de mi boca antes de poder pensar.

La presione para que me dijera la verdad. —Lo hice por ti.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste por mi?

—¡Así es zopenco! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera después de ver a la persona que amo en problemas?"-

—¿Amas?

—¡Ya me escuchaste! Te amo, ¡TE AMO! ¿Que otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche y hace altares en los armarios y escribe libros y libros de poemas en tu honor? ¡Te amo Arnold! ¡Te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón! —continuó desvariando, cada vez más bajo, hasta que sus palabras se convirtieron en un murmullo sin sentido.

Mi cerebro se sintió explotar en ese mismo instante, nada tenía sentido.

—¿Por que Helga? Tu~~

Y en ese momento... me besó.

Mi mente estaba totalmente ida, no comprendía absolutamente nada en ese momento. Quería sentarme y respirar porque el aire se había esfumado completamente de mis pulmones. Una extraña sensación me recorrió todo el cuerpo, sentí como si un extraño choque eléctrico me diera de lleno en las plantas de los pies y no me fuera posible mantenerme de pie. Entonces me asusté. Sí, me asusté mucho, solo quería salir corriendo de allí y entonces lo recordé. ¡El vecindario! Y fue la excusa para escapar de esa situación. No podía pensar claramente. Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler de lo mucho que estaba pensando y decidí que necesitaba primero volver a respirar con normalidad.

Y otra vez me ayudaste, me diste pie. Así que use otra vez una excusa. Una tonta excusa que nadie en el mundo podría creer cierta. O tal vez sí… Una excusa tan boba que no pude creer que diera resultado.

—El calor del momento, dijimos todas esas cosas por... El calor del momento.

Y así volvimos a nuestra rutina, lo siento pero necesitaba ordenar mi cabeza.

Así que empecé a pensar, pensar mucho en que era lo que sentía.

¿Por que no pude decirle que estaba ella loca? ¿Porque soy una persona correcta y benevolente? Si, seguramente era eso. No podía hacerla sentir mal, después de todo... Se siente mal que se rían de tus sentimientos ¿No?

Ahh... Sentimientos, sí, sentimientos, que cosa tan difícil a nuestra edad.

Ya tengo 11 y ella acaba de cumplir 12 ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Otra vez ella estaba ayudándome, al igual que aquella vez, al igual que siempre. Logró que ganemos el viaje a San Lorenzo.

Así me metí en este aprieto.

Apenas llegamos al lugar todo parecía normal, excepto que solo estaba pensando en buscar a mis padres, absolutamente nada más entraba en mi cabeza en ese momento pero mientras viajabamos en el bote la historia se repitió. Allí estabas con el corazón en tus manos, declarando nuevamente tus sentimientos y exigiendo una respuesta, una merecida respuesta.

pero yo ~~ yo no pude dártela, no en ese momento y volví a escapar de ti. Se que te enojaste por ello, seguro sigues odiándome por ello.

Por eso aceptaste a Brainy, por eso estabas con el en ese momento. Que rápido cambian las cosas, un momento estás velando por mi y al otro estoy prácticamente espiando con quién hablas, solo recuerdo haber tenido este sentimiento una vez hace casi 2 años cuando paseabas en el parque junto a Stinky. No sé por qué, pero una pieza dentro de mí no estaba encajando donde debía e intenté mantenerme neutral, sólo espero que mi rostro haya seguido igual que siempre, porque mi estómago se revolvía.

Y aquí esa misma y molesta sensación, al momento en que los veo acercarse decidí dejarte sola.

Luego de resolver el conflicto de los ojos verdes y encontrar a mis padres, ahora que todo acabó, con esta increíble e incontrolable emoción que hay dentro de mi, lo hice. Mi cuerpo actuó sin pensar, todo pasó demasiado rápido, no tuve control sobre mi... Entonces, el tiempo pareció detenerse completamente y volví a sentir ese abismal choque eléctrico desde la planta de mis pies recorriendo todo mi cuerpo... La bese.

Sin pensarlo un segundo sentí esa necesidad de que nuestros labios se encontraran. ¡¿Por qué?!

¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! Mi mente es una nebulosa, nada tiene sentido, mi cerebro vuelve a ser un Caos ¡Todo mi interior es un caos!

¡Cómo logra esto? ¿Como Helga G. Pataki logra siempre que mi mundo se voltee de cabeza y la lógica pierda razón?

¡¿Cómo logra que todos los estables cimientos que he logrado construir durante mi corta vida se desmoronen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?!

Ella corresponde el beso y siento la necesidad de no dejarla ir. El aire comienza a faltarme y lentamente el beso termina, pero nuestras miradas ahora están juntas y fijas la una en la otra. Sus ojos no piden ayuda esta vez, puedo ver paz en ellos y eso me llena del mismo sentimiento, sus mejillas están totalmente sonrojadas, las mías deben estarlo también porque siento mi rostro arder.

—Helga yo~~ —comienzo a acercarme nuevamente.

—Hey Arnold ¿donde se habían metido?

Gerald apareció repentinamente y te alejaste de mi muy rapido.

Esto me dio tiempo a reaccionar. ¡¿Que rayos acabo de hacer?! ¡Bese a Helga!

FIN DEL CAPITULO 01

o-o

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi locura!

En especial a mi editora amiga MissBlackRaven! jejeje gracias por los concejos!

Dejenme sus opiniones y si les interesa que esto continue o prefieren que quede así...

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! cómo están?

Me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capítulo!

Creo que esta historia será breve así que pretendo subir un capítulo al día de aquí a el etreno de la nueva peli este viernes!

Sin mas les dejo con el:

Capitulo 2

o-o

Los años pasaron ¡no puedo creerlo!

Aunque me costó adaptarme a la nueva vida en San Lorenzo, con el tiempo aprendí el idioma, hice amigos nuevos e incluso comenzó a gustarme una chica de la escuela. Su nombre era Cat, de cabello negro y profundos ojos, comenzamos a salir cuando llegué a los 14 años pero algo pasó.

En el momento en que la bese, en es momento yo sentí ...sentí... ¡Nada!

¡No sentí absolutamente nada!

¡Su beso no me hizo reaccionar!

Siempre pensé que un beso de la persona que te gusta debería hacer que se esuchara una canción de fondo y pajaros volaran detrás... ¿Muchas películas tal vez?

Ahí estaba yo dándome cuenta de que repentinamente salía con una chica que no hacía que mi mundo se tambaleara.

Entonces recordé como un beso debía sentirse... Como ese beso que tuve cuando tenía 11 años en la selva, como el que tuve cuando tenía 9 en aquella azotea, como el que tuve aquel verano en la playa, como el que tuve durante aquella obra escolar... Así debía sentirse un beso.

Y casualmente todos esos besos fueron con la misma niña

Todos estos años no dejé de pensar en lo cruel que fuí al evadir a esa niña, la niña del moño rosa y los ojos tristes

Fuí un completo ciego ¿cómo no lo había notado antes?

Ella me fatidiaba ¡realmente me volvía loco! Todo el tiempo estaba ahí, haciendo que mi vida fuera una completa tortura y sin embargo yo quería verla feliz.

Lo único que quería era verla sonreir sin poder lograrlo ¡eso era frustrante! No me frustraba el hecho de no poder evitar que me moleste todo el tiempo. Me frustraba el no poder hacer que ella simplemente dejara de tener esa triste mirada.

Realmente lo siento Cat pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, parece ser que los mios ya están ocupados.

Están ocupados desde hace tanto tiempo que ni yo lo había notado ...

Entonces lo comprendí, el por qué durante todos los años que vivi en San Lorenzo no paso un solo día en que no me preguntara como estaría esa niña, no pasé un solo día sin pensar en ella y en la mirada de paz que logre ver aquella vez, no pasé un solo dia sin... Extrañarla.

Diablos como la extrañaba, no puedo creer que incluso extrañe que esté tirándome bolitas de papel y poniendo pegamento o pudín en mi asiento!

Parecía que simplemente por verla sonreir todo eso valía la pena.

Todos estos años volvi loco a Gerald para saber si ella se encontraba bien, sin saber con exactitud el por qué y su respuesta siempre era

-"es Pataki... Todo sigue igual con ella"-

Y aunque no me decía mucho, me quedaba tranquilo sabiendo que estaba ahí, ya seguramente se habría olvidado de mi.

¿Cómo estarían las cosas? ¿Seguiría con Brainy? Solo esperaba que fuera feliz.

Recién en ese momento me di cuenta que simplemente la extrañaba.

A los 15 años pude volver a Willwood, todo había cambiado mucho.

Gerald estaba ahí y me recibió como siempre, todo estaba igual con él, después de todo siempre será el mejor amigo que pueda tener.

El ahora salía con Phoebe fué muy extraño cuando me enteré y automáticamente, sin pensarlo pregunté por Helga.

En ese momento se sintió un largo silencio, ambos se miraron y Phoebe miró al suelo

Gerald hablo entonces.

"-Se fue Arnold"-

Mi mundo se sintió derrumbar en ese mismo instante.

¡No podia ser posible!

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? - pregunte un poco alterado - ¿Desde cuándo?

Phoebe me miró y contestó con mucha tristeza en sus ojos - hace solo unos meses, las cosas se complicaron y decidió irse, Arnold-

No era novedad, siempre supe que Helga tenía muchos problemas, pero nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en que se fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Y dónde vive ahora?-

-No lo se, no quizo decirme- dijo Phoebe

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de comunicarse con ella? - mi voz escapo tal vez un poco desesperada de mi garganta

Ambos me miraron un tanto extrañados

\- Ella dijo que me llamaría, pero se fue hace 1 mes y sigo sin noticias.

La verdad ... Estoy preocupada, es una chica muy impulsiva -

Luego de esa charla, durante meses pregunté a Phoebe por Helga, sin tener noticia... Pero en un momento dejó de negar que no podía comunicarse, entonces lo entendí, ella no quería hablarme.

Entoces tomé valor y le pregunte a Phoebe.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no quiere hablarme? -

Phoebe miró hacia su derecha, como perdida en sus pensamientos y luego casi en un suspiro dijo

\- Es~~es lo mejor para ambos, Arnold -

Mi corazón se sintio quebrar, no puedo explicarlo, pero algo en mi realmente dolió al pensar tan solo que ella no quería saber de mi, no quería hablarme!

Decidí aceptarlo, seguiría adelante... si ella así lo quería...

Realmente devía odiarme.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 02

o-o

De nuevo Gracias por leer! espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo ^^

Dejenme reviews! quiero saber que opinan!

Nos leemos mañana!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! aquí estoy un dia mas, ya faltan solo 3 días! yay! qué emoción! como estan soportando la ansiedad? leyendo?, si es una buena forma... yo leo también así que pueden dejar en los reviews algún enlace a un fic que me recomienden!

sin mas los dejo con el...

Capítulo 3

o-o

¡Esto es increíble! Tengo 18 años, mañana es San Valentin y estoy absoluta y positivamente... Soltero

Hay muchas parejas a mi alrededor, así que pasaré este día solo.

Aunque intenté tener algunas citas anteriormente, nada resultó.

Gerald dice que estoy loco y que idealizo demaciado una relación porque soy un soñador.

Tal vez solo sigo buscándola en las demás...

Realmente no quería pasar el día como un mal tercio con mis amigos.

Entonces se me ocurrió.

¡Haré un viaje !

Siempre me gusto viajar y que sería mejor que un fin de semana caluroso en alguna ciudad costera.

Empaqué lo indispensable en mi mochila y simplemente sali... Fué algo totalmente improvisado y absolutamente para nada planeado.

Cuando llegué, el aire con olor a mar automáticamente me relajó ,caminé a la playa, me quité las sandalias y caminé por la orilla pisando la arena humeda y dejando que se escabulla el agua entre los dedos de mis pies.

Luego de un tiempo me di cuenta que el sol de mediodia era muy fuerte para estar allí y decidí ir por algo que comer, ya tenía bastante hambre.

Al voltear choqué repentinamente con alguien y me fuí de cara al suelo.

-oh lo siento tanto! No vi por donde iba- me levante lo mas rápido que pude y le extendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-oye ten mas cuidado amigo! De todas maneras... no te preocupes, venía leyendo, tampoco estaba mirando- dijo eso mientras levantaba un libro y le sacudia la arena.

No tomó mi mano, se levanto ignorandome. Y luego me miró.

Al verla no pude creerlo!

Esos ojos azules, el cabello rubio largo, ondulado por el agua de mar ¡Era ella! ¡No podia ser nadie mas!

-Cecile...- dije en un susurro -Cecile eres tu!-

POV "Cecile"

Entonces cuando me levanté del suelo lo vi.

¡Oh por el amor de dios! Tan cruel puede ser el destino conmigo ¡¿acaso soy un chiste para ti madito destino?!

¡¿Que rayos hace Arnold aquí?!

Estaba preparandome para salir corriendo sin mirar atrás cuando... -"Cecile"- lo oí decir

Parpadee algunas veces, no podía creerlo ¡¿Sigue siendo tan ingenuo?! ¡Seguramente todavía cree en el Hada de los dientes!

-Emmm si, claro ¡por supuesto! hola Arnold- dije sin pensar

POV Arnold

-¡No puedo creerlo Cecile! Te ves... ¡Te ves hermosa!- las palabras salieron sin pensar

La sangre subió a mi rostro

Ella miro al suelo y dijo

\- bueno, que pases un lindo día-

Y se volteo para irse

Entonces mis reflejos fueron más rápidos que mi mente y la sujeté de la mano antes que me diera la espalda por completo.

-Espera Cecile no te vallas, dejame al menos compensarte por el choque, te invito una hamburguesa-

Ella titubeo unos momentos y luego de insistirle un poco aceptó

Asi que nos dirigimos a la hamburguesería que etaba cerca de esa playa y pedimos algo.

La verdad no traía mucho dinero encima... Pero no se me ocurrió nada mas para mantenerla un poco mas conmigo, no quería que se fuera, esa chica fue el San Valentín mas bello de mi vida, no podia dejarla ir. No hoy!

Decidimos llevarlas para comer en la playa y al sentarnos en una sombra sobre la arena se sintió un inmenso silencio, no sabía que decirle, allí la tenía, frente a mi con el viento del mar moviendo su cabello era una imagen increiblemente hermosa.

¿Qué pasaba? tal vez esa chica realmente me gustaba, tal vez al fin habia encontrado una chica con la cual tener una cita que no sea un fiasco.

Entonces pregunté

-¿Qué te trajo por aquí? ¿O eres de por aquí? ¿O realmente eras francesa?- comencé a confundirme a mi mismo con las preguntas hasta que ella suspiró fuertemente y respondió.

-no vivo por aqui, no soy francesa, solo vine para dejar que mis amigos tengan un San Valentin sin ya sabes, ser un mal tercio, además - mirio hacia el horizonte

\- la puesta de sol en el mar siempre me inspira- y volteo para encontrar nuestras miradas nuevamente, una elecricidad recorrio mi espalda.

-Ya veo, yo estoy aquí por la misma razón ... No quería ser mal tercio - respondí cuando mi cuerpo dejó de temblar un poco.

-Asi es la vida melenudo- dijo y mi corazón se alteró por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Pero pareció ahogarse con su bebida asi que palmee su espalda con preocupación.

Así habamos toda la tarde, de cosas de la vida, de los estudios, pronto nos tocaba comenzar la universidad, ella estudiaría literatura e incluso improvisó un hermoso poema mientras miraba al horizonte y eso me dejo totalmente encantado, yo estaba aún decidiendo entre la antropología o la arquitectura, hablamos también de nuestra sutuación sentimental a ambos nos quedó claro que había alguien más en nuestras vidas... Pero parecía ser algo no correspondido para ambos así que por esa razón seguíamos solteros.

\- eso significa que no hay nadie especial en nuestras vidas por ahora? - dijo mientras jugaba con la pajilla de su gaseosa

-yo no diria eso- y le mantuve la mirada, esos ojos me volvian loco! Eran tan misteriosos, y a la vez me hacian sentir tan a gusto, era como si los conociera de toda la vida... Bueno la conoci a los 9 asi que podría considerarse bastante tiempo... Pero no era solo eso, había algo mas que no podía descifrar.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido esa chica estaba haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara cada vez que abria la boca.

Sin notarlo nos estabamos acercando, cuando nuestros rostros estaban a tan solo unos centimetros su boca se abrió nuevamente y susurró

-Arnold...-

No pude aguantarlo mas y la besé, otra vez ese increíble shock eléctrico me recorría el cuerpo era esa increible sensasión que había estado esperando,ella correspondió el beso, no quería soltarla pero tuve que hacerlo para tomar aire, mirarla a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo volver a reclamar sus labios nuevamente era la sensasión mas increible de mi vida, era un beso apasionado, casi desesperado, era como si ambos sintiéramos que ese momento no duraría para siempre.

Nos quedamos mirándonos recostados sobre la arena.

Comenzó a bajar de a poco el sol y yo todavía no tenía un lugar donde pasar esa noche, pero no quería apartarme de ella, sabía que si la dejaba ir podían pasar otros 8 años sin verla o tal vez jamás la volveria a ver.

Ella en cambio parecía estar tranquila, no parecía apurada por volver a algún sitio seguramente se hospedaba cerca de ahí. Así que pregunté

-¿tienes lugar donde pasar la noche?-

Ella se sonrojo inmediatamente y entendí que lo habia preguntado de la peor forma posible

-¿q~~quiero decir, te estas quedando por aquí cerca? ¡Ya tienes un hotel?- ¡dios esto era cada vez peor!

\- me refiero a que yo no tengo uno todavía- y peor ¡Definitivamente peor!

-no, Arnold, no tengo donde quedarme esta noche- me interrumpio serena mirando la puesta de sol.

-¿Comó que no tienes? ¿Dónde dejaste tus cosas? ¿Dónde piensas dormir?- pregunté algo preocupado.

-No traje nada, no pensaba dormir en ningun lugar en especial esta noche, solo salí por un impulso y la verdad no lo planee- su voz sonó increiblemente triste y así se veían también sus ojos, no pude evitar abrazarla contra mi pecho.

-quedate conmigo- dije sin dudar

-por favor, quedate conmigo esta noche-

-Si- dijo a penas en un susurro abrazandome fuertemente.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 03

o-o

y aquí se queda por hoy! mañana subo el siguiente!

espero les guste como va la historia y no sea un total perdida de tiempo jejeje ^^u

dejenme comentarios si así es, me motiva mucho leerlos ^^

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola otra vez! no puedo mas de la emoción! solo 2 días para TJM! w

y vengo a dejar por aquí el

Capítulo 04

o-o

Asi sucedió todo... La noche había terminado, la luz del sol me daba de lleno en el rostro, la busqué con mi brazo, pero ella ya se había ido.

Mi corazón se detuvo, me levanté de un salto y me puse la camisa.

La busqué por todos lados, pregunté por ella a todo el pueblo, pero nadie conocía ni habia visto a una tal Cecile.

A fin de cuentas... Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella.

Sentí que ese vacío siempre quedaría en mi corazón. Sentí tan profundo dolor en ese momento que no podría describirlo con palabras.

Tuve que volver a Willwood y aunque me costara admitirlo la vida continuaba, estaba empezando a sentir que ese era mi destino, alcanzar el cielo con las manos tan solo por un instante y dejarlo ir por mera idiotez mía, por no saber como actuar ante esas situaciones, por no darme cuenta de lo magnifíco que era ese momento ¡por ser tan lento!

¡¿Por qué era tan lento?!

¡Qué frustrado estaba! Que frustación e impotencia sentía.

Tan frustrado estaba que tuve que contarle lo ocurrido a Gerald

-Bueno, felicidades amigo... Estás totalmente loco - dijo mientras palmeaba mi espalda

-Esas son cosas que solo te pasan a ti Arnie parecen sacadas de una novela o algo así,¿ estás seguro de que era ella?-

-Totalmente-

-Oh amigo, te compadezco te gustan chifladas-

Sonreí amargamente, despuelés de todo mi amigo tenia algo de razón.

Algunos días después cuando todo parecía estar volviendo a la normalodad en mi vida, algo extraño ocurrió.

Phoebe vino corriendo y me dió una bofetada tan fuerte que mi rostro quedo entumecido no sabía que bicho le había picado, será que Gerald paso toda la tarde conmigo el día anterior? ¿Tal vez habían quedado en algo y yo evité que fuera?

No, no era suficiente.

-auuuch! ¿Que ocurre Phoebe?- pregunté sujetando mi rostro adolorido.

-Solo deja de dañarla!- Gritó con toda su voz y lágrimas asomando en sus ojos

-¡Solo haz tu vida y dejala en paz!-

Gerald llegó corriendo tras ella

Ahora si que no comprendía nada

-¡¿qué rayos ocurre Phoebs?!- casi grito Gerald anonadado

Ella tapo su boca con ambas manos y abrió grandes los ojos habia hablado de mas.

-Phoebe dime que pasa- exigí

-Lo siento Arnold pero me desespera, no puedo creer que no lo hayas notado todavía - dijo recobrando un poco la compostura pero con un claro enfado en su voz

-Ella me lo contó todo- dijo mirando hacia abajo

-¿ella?- pregunte muy confundido

-si "ella"- hizo una pausa y suspiro fuertemente -"Cecile"-

Gerald pareció sorprendierse tanto como yo

-espera... ¿de que hablas Phoebs?- la voz de Gerald demostraba claramente su confusión.

Entonces me miró fijamente

-Arnold... Yo Conozo a Cecile, Gerald conoce a Cecile y vamos! Tu conoces bien a Cecile~~ Cecile es Helga Arnold-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante semejante revelación, y mis pirenas perdieon repentinamente toda pizca de fueza.

Caí al suelo de rodillas, esto no podía estar pasandome, no era justo

¿Qué diablos había hecho?¿Cómo no lo había notado? Esos ojos azules, esa mirada, era tan claro como el agua y sin embargo no había podido verlo.

¿Quién más hubiera podido hacerme sentir así?

Quería decirle a Phoebe que hable con ella, que le diga que necesitaba hablar con ella una vez mas. Pero ¿qué le diría?

No tenía nada que pudiera justificar mis estupidos actos, al menos eso pensaba en ese momento.

Otra vez me sentí como un completo idiota.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y recorrer mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

Si antes no quería hablarme, Seguramente ella no querría volver a verme nunca más.

Mi pecho dolía, dolía muchismo el solo hecho de pensar que tal vez había causado un daño irreparable entre nosotros. El imaginar sus ojos tristes en este momento me partía el alma.

Gerald me ayudó a levantarme e ir a casa... Definitivamente no iría a ningún otro lugar ese día.

No me atreví a buscarla, no me atreví a enfrentarla en ese momento, tal vez Phoebe tenía razón... Debía dejarla ir, yo solo~~ solo parecía hacerle daño

FIN DEL CAPITULO 04

o-o

y aquí termina por hoy

... No hay lemon , eso es un pack de expansión(?) jajaja x eso creo que me quedo mas cortito jajaja

pero igualmente espero les haya gustado aunque me quedara algo breve

opiniones!? dejen un review!

Mucho amor y Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

AAAAhhhh ya es 23! mañana estrena The Jungle Movie! que emoción!

a solo 1 día!

que haran para esperarla? una super maratón? yo tal vez haga eso!... por ahora pueden leer mi Fic [guiño guiño]

aunque tal vez a Latinoamerica no llegue oficialmente hasta dentro de algunas semanas ^^u pero 15 años - medio mes... no me molesta esperar XD

sin mas .. les dejo con mi locura de un día de verano(?) [pero Kiruru es primavera] beh! da lo mismo!

Capítulo 05

o-o

Acabo de terminar la universidad, tengo 24 años, decidí estudiar arquitectura siempre me gustaron los edificios antiguos, por alguna razón y disfrutaba viajar por el mundo conociendo esas majestuosas constrcciones hechas por el hombre.

Siempre que podía me escapaba a algun sitio lejano a verlos, escribir sobre ellos y tomar fotografías. Tenía ahora toda mi habitación llena de ellas, podía parecer casi el papel tapiz de las paredes junto con la imensa cantidad de planos de proyectos arquitectonicos propios.

Pero los días pasaban sin mas que una pared llena de fotografias de cemento.

Gerald y Phoebe se casarían este mes y no podría viajar porque claro, debía ser el padrino de la boda de mi mejor amigo.

Así que me quedé para ayudarlo con los preparativos.

No puedo creer lo nervioso que estaba Gerald.

Hacía como una década que salía con esa chica y estaba nervioso de todas maneras.

Ambos habían acordado casarse al terminar sus estudios y así lo hicieron.

Yo por mi parte seguía sin poder tener siquiera alguien con quién durara saliendo mas d semanas, era absurdo.

Parecía una broma! Las cosas rápidamente dejaban de funcionar, no lograba conectar, mi cabeza no se quedaba en ese lugar era inexplicable.

El día de la ceremonia llegó antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, lo único que lo marcaba era la tensión en aumento de los hombros de Gerald.

Justo en el momento en que la ceremonia iniciaba, en ese altar la vi.

Era mas que obvio ¿no lo creen?

Si yo era el padrino... ¿Quién debía ser la dama de honor principal?

Mis ojos se perdieron inevitablemente en ella, su cabello recojido en un peinado de lado que dejaba al descubierto un lado de su cuello, ayudado por un vestido lila que dejaba ver claramente esos palidos hombros y marcaba con suma delicadeza esa pequeña cintura que alguna vez mis manos recorrieron. Y sus ojos, esos ojos azules que hacían que nada a mi alrededor importara ya. La necesitaba, quería hablarle quería decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba, lo enloquecido que me tenía y siempre me tuvo.

Al terminar la ceremonia en la iglesia la pareja recién casada se fué y decidí acercarme a ella, pero volteó y se fué tan rápido que no pude detenerla.

Esa noche en la fiesta la busqué desesperadamente hasta que la vi allí, hablando con... ¿Brainy? ¡No puede ser! Todos estos años estaba con él.

Ya no pude ¡no podía aguantarlo mas! así que me acerqué a ellos,miré al chico con una mirada fria y le dije menos cortez de lo que me hibiera gustado que sonara

\- necesito hablar con ella, ¿ me oiste?- tome a Helga de una mano y me la lleve de ahí.

Al estar lo suficientemente apartados noté que intentaba salirse de mi agarre así que la solte. Se veía muy asustada, me sentí muy mal en ese momento.

-Lo~~lo siento Helga, pero es que, es que ...me estas volviendo loco!-

Ella abrio grandes los ojos

-¿qué estas diciendo cabeza de balón?-

-¡dejalo! Deja a Brainy y ven conmigo!- dije tomandole las manos

-¿qué?- se solto de mi

-lo que oíste, no me importa que pase entre ustedes, si estan casados o lo que sea, todo es solucionable Helga, te necesito-

-basta Arnold no sigas- dijo con el rostro ensombrecido

-pero helga necesito que...-

-entre él y yo no hay nada- me interumpió

-¿Que? ¿Entonces terminaron?- dije cofundido

-a penas y son las 9 y ¿Ya estás bebiendo cabeza de balón? ¿Qué te ocurre? No hay nada entre él y yo, nunca hubo y nunca va a haber ¿¡comprendes!? No importa lo buen amigo que sea, no importa lo atento y considerado que sea conmigo ¡no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos!-

Lagrimas comenzaron a asomar en sus ojos y eso dolía, tan solo unos minutos hablando y ya la estaba lastimando.

-Helga no, no llores por favor- necesitaba saber que pasaba entre nosotros, no podía ser, solo quiería verla sonreir y cada vez que hablábamos o estabamos juntos terminabamos con el corazón en pedazos.

-¡basta ya!- se me escapó en un grito -estoy cansado de esto Helga, ¿Por qué te fuiste aquella vez cuando sabías que yo volvería a Willwood?¿Por qué me dejaste aquella vez en la playa?¿por qué quieres escaparte de mi una y otra vez sin dejarme explicarte la situación?- le dije tomandola de los hombros.

-tengo miedo - dijo casi en un susurro, yo solo escuchaba su voz ahora, los sonidos a mi alrededor ya no importaban - estoy aterrada Arnold- entonces me miró fijamente, estaba temblando, todo su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente

-pero por que?...- la solte

-puedo soportar que me odies, puedo soportar que me ignores un poco, pero no puedo soportar verte con alguien más, no puedo soportar que me rechazes otra vez ¡no puedo soportar que me lo digas Arnold!- gruesas lagrimas salían violentamente de sus ojos ahora.

-Helga...-

-no puedo soportarlo Arnold- apoyo la espalda contra la pared y suavemente fue cayendo hasta quedar en cuclillas sujetando su rostro con ambas manos.

Me sentía el idiota mas grande de la tierra. Todos estos años un tonto malentendido y la falta de seguridad respecto a mis sentimientos hicieron que nos alejaramos más y más.

Y ahora aquí estábamos, 13 años después sin poder aún solucionar nuestra terrible falta de comunicación.

-Helga yo~ yo jamas haría eso...- Al fin podía decirlo, ya no importaba de todos modos, nada podía ir peor de lo que ya estaba y ya no podía con ese horrible nudo en la garganta.

Me acerqué a ella, puse mis manos en su rostro e hice que nuestras miradas volvieran a encontrarse.

\- jamás podría hacer semejante cosa- sus ojos vidriosos brillaban con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana -Helga yo te amo-

-¿que?- dijo incredula

-¿qué acaso estás sorda? ¡TE AMO!-

-te amo Helga! Quién mas piensa en ti día y noche - ella comenzó a sonreir - y llena paredes y paredes de planos de edificios en tu honor - a esta altura ambos ya estaban casi riendo- te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu moño rosa asomado en esa hermosa cabeza dura que tienes -

\- ¿lo dices en serio Arnold?-

\- ¡si que es dura esa cabeza! Claro que lo digo en serio Helga ¡me vuelves completamente loco! Ya no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti, se que no soy el mejor partido y que el destino o como quiera que lo llamen pareciera no haber querido estar de nuestro lado hasta ahora, pero por favor Helga ¡dejame intentarlo! Quiero pasar cada segundo de mi vida contigo, solo quiero hacerte feliz, intentemoslo juntos- nos miramos con ojos llenos de amor y esperanza, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Si bien la vida no había querido que las cosas funcionaran de manera normal entre nosotros, estabamos dispuestos a luchar contra viento y marea, pelear contra cualquier cosa que se pusiera en nuestro camino... Juntos esta vez.

Entonces volvimos a besarnos y pareció que todo lo que había pasado, todos esos años separados ya no tenían la menor importancia. El tiempo se detenía cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se encontraban. Sentí ese choque eléctico que tanto me agradaba recorrer todo mi cuerpo nuevamente no pude evitar rodear su cintura con mis manos y ella pasó sus brazos sobre mis hombros. Jamás olvidaré ese día, ese fué uno de los mejores besos de mi vida, uno de los muchos que vendrían de ahora en adelante.

o...o o...o

Si, estamos casados ahora... Con el tiempo comprendimos que todos esos años no fueron en vano, ambos necesitabamos organizar un poco nuestros sentimientos, madurar y si, por si se lo preguntan, Helga estudió derecho y ahora es la primer presidenta electa de los Estados Unidos. ¿No les parece una locura?

Pero que puedo decir... es un mundo gracioso.

FIN

o-o

y aquí termina mi pequeño raye de escritura! espero les haya agradado!

la verdad me siento terriblemente culpable por hacerlos sufrir tanto TmT ... pero así surguió , no lo pense... mis dedos escribian solos y era una tortura! en un momento pense que las cosas no podían mejorar... pero la cosa dio un giro y termino bien! [como en la pesadilla de arnold] tengo que dejar de escribir sin pensar! basta dedos basta!

aaaahahaha mañana estrena TJM! *corre en circulos *

dejen reviews! XD

Mucho amor!


End file.
